Naughty or Nice
by BeccaRamsey
Summary: A lump of coal was the last gift Gibbs expected to receive from her. Gibbs/Abby.


**Title:** Naughty or Nice

**Author:** Becca Ramsey

**Rating:** K+.

**Pairing:** Gibbs/Abby

**Category:** Fluffy holiday fic with passing angst.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine. Used for entertainment only. Grant-funded government employee. Blood. Turnip.

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to my impromptu beta reader, Sue. You rock! But you probably already knew that...

----

"Been talkin' to my dad again, Abbs?"

Abigail Sciuto had felt his silent approach as she sat at the lab computer terminal. Yet, even with the warning, the feel of his breath on her neck with every syllable had her struggling to remain focused on the plasma screen a few feet away: Her attention wandered wildly, between the timbre of his voice and her acute awareness of his proximity. "Your dad?" She shook her head. "Why do you ask, Gibbs?"

Her question was met with silence. Abby could feel the piercing gaze of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs boring into her soul. Then, without a word, he leaned forward, right arm reaching around her, his chest inches from her back, even as his lips hovered by her ear. As his hand moved away, it revealed a sizeable chunk of coal – anthracite, actually – on the stainless steel surface.

The truth was, she _had_ been talking to Jackson Gibbs, and he _had_ brought it to her. She'd asked for it to make a point. No matter how many times she'd played this scene in her mind, and no matter how well she knew him, however, she hadn't fully accounted for the "Gibbs factor" – his uncanny ability to get under her skin without saying a word. She bit her lower lip. So what did she do now?

"Well?"

He made no effort to move away; she could feel heat radiating off him in waves. It crept up the back of her neck, spreading as a blush across her cheeks. Her eyes flitted to the oversized display where the Christmas screen saver – a blinking Christmas tree – had taken over. She swallowed back her blush and straightened.

"It's a perfectly fair gift for naughty agents who don't keep their promises."

Gibbs shifted to the side, leaning an elbow onto her workstation, even as he maintained the distance – or lack thereof – between them. His brow was furrowed. "Promises?"

Abby whirled on him, forcing him to take a half-step back. "Promises. You promised to come over last week and help me decorate my tree – just like you promised Jack you'd come home for Christmas this year. You did neither. In my book, that definitely takes you off the 'nice' list."

He reached for her as he spoke. "Abbs –"

"Don't 'Abbs' me," she replied pulling away. Folding her arms across her chest, she regarded him with narrowed eyes. "You promised. Worse, you promised _him_."

Sighing, Gibbs nodded. "You're right, Abbs. I promised."

Abby watched as he lowered his gaze, directing it to a small bundle of green in his hands. "I don't –" He stalled. "I haven't –"

The struggle to find the right words was evident on his features, in his tone; Abby found her resolve crumbling. Her Gibbs didn't apologize, and yet he seemed to be trying to explain. Placing her hand over his, her fingers brushed the familiar vine between his own. A wry grin twitched at her lips. "You brought me a present. Were you planning on using it, or just looking at it?"

Gibbs looked back up at her, blue eyes studying hers even as he raised the twig over her head. Abby felt her breath catch in her throat when his kiss brushed not her cheek, but her lips. As he pulled away, she studied him intently. Had he really meant to kiss her like that? "_Gibbs_?"

A serious undertone belied the amused gleam in his blue eyes. "Merry Christmas, Abby."

Her eyes burned, a lump rising in her throat. He _had_ meant to. Not as an apology, not as an explanation, but as a gift – just for her. "Oh my God," she managed. She launched herself, wrapping him in a crushing embrace, firmly returning his kiss.

"Whoa! Gah! _Oookay_...!"

The sound of Tony DiNozzo's voice sent them reeling apart.

"That's _so_ not something you see every day!"

Gibbs glared and took one step forward. "DiNozzo –"

The field agent was still wincing as he stepped backward. "And it's not something I saw today, either. Gotcha, Boss." He tapped the side of his nose, adopting a corny European accent. "I know _nothink_; I see _nothink_! Merry Christmas, Boss... Merry Christmas, Abbs!"

Abby struggled to suppress a giggle as the senior agent stared DiNozzo out of the room. "Merry Christmas, Tony!" she called after him.

Gibbs turned the glare on her. "_Don't_ encourage him."

She used her dimples to full effect. "I'd rather encourage _you_."

"Abby..."

"Okay, okay," she replied with a laugh. Catching one of his hands in both of hers, she tugged him toward the door. "Too much too soon. But I have _plans_ for you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

He resisted her as she pulled at him, pulling back at her. Drawing her close, he brought his free hand up to brush her cheek in a familiar sign: _My girl_. Abby smiled at the endearment. "Relax, Gibbs. They're _travel_ plans."

Chuckling, he allowed her to lead him to the elevator. "Does my dad know we're coming?"

The mischievous gleam returned to her eyes as the stainless steel doors parted and she stepped in. "He knows _you're_ coming," she replied. She was grinning as he followed her in and she hooked her arm in his. "This time _you_ can be the one showing up with a date."

Gibbs gave his own grin and shook his head as the elevator doors slid closed.


End file.
